1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card shoe apparatus which identifies the card information of cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In casinos where table card games such as blackjack are playable, each game table is typically provided with a card shoe apparatus, and cards distributed to players are fetched from such a card shoe apparatus. There are known card shoe apparatuses which identify the card information of fetched cards by means of inspection light such as infrared laser, as described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,438, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,145, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,053, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,079, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,766, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,936, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,912, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,816, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,893, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,769, and the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,650.
In such card shoe apparatuses, however, the identification of the card information of cards by means of inspection light such as infrared laser as described above is disadvantageous in that the identification accuracy is deteriorated on account of disturbance light such as illumination.
The present invention was done to solve the problem above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a card shoe apparatus which is able to accurately identify the card information of cards.